Distant Memories
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Sakura is a tom boy that wants nothing more then to become a member of the Royal Guard for the Li Kingdom, But what happens when forgotten memories from her past start to surface.
1. Default Chapter

Hi Hi  
  
A new story. ^.^ My first Card Captor Sakura story. Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories. They have not been forgotten but this popped into my head so I have to write it.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Prolog  
  
King Fujitatka readied his armor the sounds of fighting filtered in through the placing windows. Footsteps could be heard approaching him looking up he saw the hed of his guard standing there.  
  
"My lord the Gates have fallen and the enemy forces will soon reach the palace."  
  
"Very well then we will face them head on." The king said his eyes focused on the man that stood in front of him.  
  
"We have already lost many man sir. The way that things are going the castle will fall to the enemy."  
  
Fijitaka frowned as he thought of his wife and his two children that were in the palace. He had to get them out before things got even worse then they were now. "Head to the armory I will be there shortly." He watched as the man ran from the room to do his bidding. Crossing the room he exited and headed towards his wife's chambers. Opening the door he saw that she was sitting there. Here cousin was sitting across from her. Both of them tuning to look at him as he entered the room.  
  
"Nadeshiko you must leave at once the walls have been breached and the enemy approaches the palace. I want you to take the children and leave."  
  
"No I can not leave you, do no make me leave you." The woman cried rising to her feet. a pleading expression on his face. Normally it was a look that would make him melt. Normally it was a look that made him yield to his wife's every desire, not this time though. Not when her safety was on the line.  
  
"I know but I want you to be safe. Now leave with Sonomi I want for nothing more then for you and our children to be safe."  
  
"My place is by your side. The children will be safe, I shall send them away till this is all over." The lovely woman said gazing up at her husband.  
  
"And my place has always been at with my cousin. If she stays then so do I." Sonomi added  
  
"But what of your Daughter Sonomi?" Fijitaka asked looking at the other room who had rose to her feet.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy." The little eight year old boy cried looking up at his father. "I will also stay with you one day this will be my kingdom."  
  
Fujitaka looked down at his son with a small smile on his face. Looking at him it was hard to believe what chaos was going on outside these walls.  
  
Nadeshiko looked to the nurse who had been standing a few feet away from them. "Rie you will take my daughter as well as Sonomi's child and get them away from the palace."  
  
"My lady." The woman said not seeing why she would want to stay.  
  
"I have to stay with my husband he is my life, he is my heart I can not bare for him to face this alone. I may yet prove be of some assistance yet to him if I stay. Also Touya will go with you. Despite his brave words I do not wish my son to be in more danger then he has to be."  
  
Rie looked at her beautiful mistress. She could not fault her for wanting to stay, so she nodded before beginning to gather the things that she would need. She couldn't carry much but she would be able to make sure that they had enough to get by for awhile.  
  
Just then the door burst open to reveal a man clad in full armor. "My lord."  
  
Sonomi watched as her husband approached Fujitaka.  
  
"The armory has been taken a fall is inevitable." He said taking a quick glance at his wife before turning his attention back to his king.  
  
"We must leave then I will not back down as king I will defend my kingdom till the last breath if need be."  
  
"I will by at your side my lord." The man said admiration apparent in his voice apparent.  
  
With one last glance at his wife and their children he turned away. "To battle."  
  
___________-  
  
Rie looked at the two small baby girls that she held in her arms and the little boy that followed her reluctantly.  
  
"I can not stay here I must go I must go to my father he needs me." Touya protested yanking on the skirt of his nurse.  
  
"No, dear it is too dangerous."  
  
The little boy looked up at her and frowned she may have him now, for the moment.  
  
Rie could feel panic welling up in her just because they had escaped the palace didn't mean much they would be looking for her as soon as they found out that the young prince and the infant princess were gone. She had to think of something they would be looking for a woman that traveled with a baby and a young boy. 'I will give the two girls to families to raise.' She thought. They will be safe with them till the time comes when it is safe to return to Kinomoto kingdom.  
  
Touya looked up at the woman as they entered a crowd. Seeing his opportunity he took off running. Quickly losing the woman in the crowd. His place was with his father. As prince of the Kinomoto kingdom he would not be hidden away as if he was a baby.  
  
Rie ran through the crowd as best she could but she could not find the little boy. She was torn. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't run after him with the two girls. She was trying to avoid brining attention to herself. Yet at the same time she couldn't carry out her plan yet. It was the middle of the day and for what she needed to do she needed the cover of darkness. She also couldn't settle with leaving the children here either. She would have to leave them in another village. The closest one was a good two days journey away. She though of the young boy she knew him well having taken care of him since he was the same size as the two infants that she held in her arms. He would head back to the palace. Right back into the danger. She couldn't take the girl back there. It was too risky. She would take the girls to the next village and rush back as fast as she could.  
  
That night the Kinomoto Kingdom fell. It's youngest heir whisked into the darkness to be lost but not forgotten.  
  
I will continue if people want more. So tell me what you want and click that button. 


	2. First Day of School

Hi Hi  
  
Heres the next chapter of the story. I really hope that you like this chapter ^.^ I don't own CCS  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
6 years later  
  
The little auburn haired girl stood in the yard her lips clenched in- between teeth as she went through the movements with her stick. Her father wouldn't let he touch a real sword he said that she was too small. He also said that little girls shouldn't play with such things. Though she saw him smile when he had caught her practicing a few times. It was starting to get dark and she knew that her father would be coming for her soon. As if on que she heard the man yell.  
  
"Ying Fa" she could hear her father yelling for her dropping the long stick that she held in her hands she brought the back of her hand up and wiped the sweat off her brow before she took off running in the direction of her house.  
  
"I'm coming dad." A smile on her face, she saw her father standing not that far away from their little house they lived on the outskirts of a small town. She was thankful for that she liked slipping into the woods.  
  
"You didn't go that far I hope?" Taka said looking down at the little girl that came bounding toward him. Crouching down he spread his arms to catch her as she threw herself at him.  
  
"You've been practicing again haven't you?" He said. Though the girl didn't have to answer her cheeks took on a light pink tinge and he knew that she had. Maybe it was just a phase that she was going through then again she had started this almost a year ago that was amazing that she could keep this up. "Well you should go get washed up you don't want to get all tired out before your first day of school." At his words he watched his daughters emerald eyes light up.  
  
"You're right I'll go get cleaned up right now." With that she pulled away and ran into the house.  
  
Ying Fa sat on her bed looking that the clothes that she had lain out to wear the next day. Looking up her father came into the room and sat on the edge if the of the bed.  
  
"You should go to sleep munchkin." He said looking at his daughter. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for her he knew. Tucking her into bed he blew out the candle. His thoughts once again turning to what it would be like for her to go to school the next day.  
  
She would be the only girl in the class he knew that. It wasn't against the law for girls to go to school, it was just something wasn't done. Girls were expected to stay home till they were old enough to go to a boarding school were they were taught all the skills that it was thought appropriate for a lady to know.  
  
No not his Ying Fa. She didn't want to stay home she want to go to a school with the boys if she had too. She wanted to learn to read and write, and for the moment she wanted to learn to fence. She was always saying that she wanted to be one of the head guards for the Li Kingdom one day.  
  
It had started a year ago when she had over heard some men talking about how they wanted to put their sons in school so that they could learn these skills with hopes that they would one day hold such a high honor as being a member of the High guard to the Li Kingdom. Since then she could talk of nothing else.  
  
It was partly his fault since his wife had died almost four year ago he had raised her like she was little boy. She had everything that she could want even this. He would not tell her no. If his Ying Fa wanted to go to school, if she wanted to learn how to fence and fight he would let her. As long as she was happy then he was happy. So he would support her in this.  
  
___________-  
  
Ying Fa looked down at her dress as she approached the medium sized building that was used for a school. Her father had walked her part way but she had wanted to walk in alone. There were boys running around taking a deep breath she looked strait ahead as she continued on her way. Walking into the room it was filled with other kids. Boys. She was only girl in the room. Little groups of three of four boys were scattered about the mass of desks. Standing there she had no clue what to do, should she just sit down?  
  
Someone entered the room and she was shoved a little from behind taking a step forward she regained her balance before turning to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I never meant to bump into you I wasn't looking were I was going. You're not hurt are you?"  
  
Ying Fa took in the boy standing there he appeared to be the same age as her. He had navy blue hair and dark blue eyes that there framed by a pair of delicate looking glasses.  
  
"No I am fine."  
  
"Did you come to look for your brother?" Eriol asked looking around at the other people in the class to see if he could spot someone that resembled the little girl that was standing in the back of the class.  
  
"No I came for class." Ying Fa said still eyeing the boy that stood in front of her.  
  
Eriol took a double take of the little girl. 'she's staying for class?' there was nothing against it but still it was odd to see the little girl here. "Oh I see, My name is Hiragizawa Eriol." He said giving a slight bow.  
  
Thankful that he didn't say that she didn't belong here she smiled at the boy. "Tomoeda Ying Fa." Politely she returned his bow with one of her own.  
  
"Look you can sit next to me." he said seeing that all the other boys in the room where casting glances at the auburn haired girl. He knew those kind of glances. They didn't like what they saw.  
  
Ying Fa felt the smile on her face widen as she took a seat next to the little boy.  
  
The teacher walked in and the rest of the students scrambled to get into their own desks.  
  
"Good morning students." The main said in a stern tone his cold grey eyes looking though the class. "My Name is Mr. Fujimiya and I will be your teacher."  
  
Ying Fa bowed her head with the rest of the students as they uttered good morning to the teacher.  
  
"Seeing as not everyone knows each other. Why don't you stand and introduce your selves."  
  
Students started to stand up around the room introducing them selves a few of them caught her eye and she tired her best to remember their names. When it was her turn the room became deathly quite pushing to her feet she felt uncomfortable as all the people watched her.  
  
"My name is Tomoeda Ying Fa." After she had said her name there was an out burst of whispers around the room. She had known this would happen they didn't want to go to school with her. The thought mad her blood boil, that was just too bad she wanted to go to school. So she was here to stay if they didn't like it then they could just leave. With her head held high she took her seat once more listening to Eriol state his name before sitting back down.  
  
"Quite." The teacher said silencing the whispers that were still circulating the room. Mr Fujimiya looked at the little girl that sat toward the back with Hiragizawa. So it had been true there was going to be a girl in his class. He hoped that she didn't expect any special treatment because he wasn't going to give her any. If anything he would be harder on her if she wanted to stay in this class then she would have to learn how to compete with the boys.  
  
_________-  
  
Ying Fa felt mentally drained by lunch time she was thankful that he dad had been teaching her how to write and read a little. She didn't know how she would have been able to keep up if he hadn't.  
  
"Hey we can go sit outside and eat our lunch." Eriol said looking at the little girl the rest of the people in the place were avoid her like she was the plague.  
  
Nodding she followed the boy out of the room and sat next to him on the small lawn that was in front of the building. Her lunch clutched in her hand her father had made it for her it wasn't anything fancy seeing as her father couldn't cook. Neither could she for that matter so what they ate was limited.  
  
Eriol looked at the rice that the little girl had to eat and frowned as he looked back down at his own lunch. "Did your mom not have time to make you lunch today?"  
  
Ying Fa looked from her lunch to Eriol's that was filled with goodies to her lunch of plain rice.  
  
"My father made it for me. My mother died a long time ago."  
  
Mentally kicking himself he took in Ying Fa's down cast expression. A moment of silence hung in the air around him before he spoke again. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing that she was making the boy uncomfortable she put a smile on her face. "You don't have to be it's not like it's your fault."  
  
He liked the way that she smiled. He would have to work to keep that smile on her face.  
  
"Come on we should go it's arithmetic after lunch."  
  
____________-  
  
Closing her book Ying Fa took a glance at Eriol who looked like he had actually been enjoying learning about how to add those awful numbers.  
  
Eriol out have laughed at the expression on her face ' she doesn't like math he thought to himself as they stood to leave the room.  
  
"Thank you Eriol for being so nice to me I mean."  
  
"Hey it's no problem I get plenty of practice from my little sister Tomoyo. You'll have to meet her sometime."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
_______________-  
  
Yamazaki watched as two walked out of the room. It was different then he had thought it would be. He had never expected there to be a girl in his class. She seamed nice enough and she kept up pretty good. It wouldn't be that bad, having a girl in his class. Hearing murmurs he looked around him a small group of boys had huddled together. They too were looking at the girl boy duo that had just left the room.  
  
He watched as they took a step toward them. The next thing he knew they were walking right behind them and Lan had reached out his hand pushing the little girl to the ground.  
  
Not waiting to see more he took off running he had to get the teacher or this could be ugly.  
  
_______-  
  
Ying Fa felt her body learch forward she wasn't able to regain her balance and her body went crashing into the ground. Her knees slamming into the hard dirt. Looking up she saw a group of seven boys standing above her.  
  
"You don't belong here little girl. You should go home and cry to your mommy." Lan said looking down at the Ying Fa. Some of her hair had work it's way out of the braid that contained her auburn locks and it hung in her face but her emerald eyes stared up at him in a defiant manor. It sickened him. Why didn't she look away from him? She was after all just a weak little girl.  
  
"Don't think that you can look at me in such a way. Just wait till my father hears that there's a girl in the school."  
  
"Mine too." Another boy piped up from behind him.  
  
"You see when they complain to the teacher you're gone so why don't you just leave now and never come back."  
  
"I don't have to I have as much right to be here as you do." She said refusing to be afraid of the boy.  
  
"Is that so." He was about reach out and grab her hair to her feet when he felt a hand close around his wrist. Turning to look he saw that Eriol was standing there.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing Hiragizawa?"  
  
"What do you think that you're doing Lan? Now apologize to her."  
  
"No I will never apologize to her. She's not good enough to go to school with the boys." He spat out venom hanging in the air around him.  
  
Eriols eyes narrowed he had tried to be nice really he had but there was just no hope for them. Reaching back his fist he slammed it into the other boys face where he fell to the ground. He had expected him to get back up but it looked like he was content to sit there. And cry.  
  
Lan frowned he wasn't crying but his nose did feel strange his hand closing around some of the lose soil he threw it in Eriols face before springing to his feet and wrapping his arms around the other boys midsection.  
  
Closing his eyes he brought his hands up to his face but it was too late his eyes burned with the dirt that had gotten in them. He felt something slam into him. Then he was on the ground with something holding him down. Everything was followed by a blow to the face so it was Lan that was on top of him reaching up blindly he grabbed the other body collar and flung him to the ground next to him. Scrambling to his feet he wiped at his stinging eyes. Finally everything came into focus but his eyes still hurt looking at Lan he frowned.  
  
"That was a cowardly thing to do."  
  
"It was not a winner will resort to anything. I will do what ever it takes you know you're looking at a future member of the head guard."  
  
"Oh yeah not if I have anything to say about it." Closing the distance in bent stance. He would end this right now.  
  
Ying Fa watched in awe as Eriol swung at the other boy his fist connected with his face and a audible crack was heard as blood started to flow from the other boys nose. He stumbled back before falling to the ground this time he didn't get up.  
  
Fear hit her as she saw the six other boys rush at Eriol. He was going his best to fend them off but there were too many of them to handle by himself. She looked around her a few people were standing just watching but no one was going to help. Here eyes settled on a long slender stick that was laying in the dirt off to the side of the path scrambling to it she got to her feet feeling the familiar weight in her hands.  
  
Eriol was doing his best to take care of the boys if they had only come at him one at a time there would be no problem. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ying Fa had gotten to her feet and was not standing there with something clutched in her hand. 'No stay back' he wanted to scream at her, but he didn't want to draw attention to her so he said nothing. Too bad one of the other boys had also seen what he had seen.  
  
"What are you going to do with the stick little girl?"  
  
Narrowing her emerald pools she looked at the boy taking a step forward. Everyone paused to look at her. Eriol had taken a step toward her, so if any of them made a move he could get them she was touched at the gesture.  
  
"Are we supposed to be scared of a little girl with a stick? What are you going to do wave it around? I guess we can include you in the fight too then." With that the boys tired to get at her, while Eriol tried to hold them off.  
  
__________-  
  
Mr. Fujimiya came around the corner at a fast pace. Yamazaki was at his heels he knew that it had been a bad idea to have a girl in this school. He saw the small group one of the boys was laying on the ground and Eriol was trying to hold of the other boys that appeared determined to pull the little girl into the fight.  
  
Stopping to his surprise he saw that she wasn't running she was standing there with a long stick that served to make a makeshift sword in front of her face. Her head was bowed slightly and he watched as she moved quickly swinging the sword back in a graceful arch. She had entered a crouching position to allow her to move easily. One of her hands was held out in front of her the other held the stick posed in the air ready to strike. It threw him to see her enter a fighting stance 'were had she learned such a thing?'  
  
__________-  
  
Ying Fa felt her body move in a practiced manor. Bringing the shaft of the stick down on the boy that in front of her she turned quickly knowing that someone was behind her. Her body moved perfectly as it executed the actions that she had been practicing for over a year. Pausing she stopped just short from hitting the other boy in the face and he know it too.  
  
He stood there wearing a frightened expression. His eyes moved to see the stick poised next to his face. The other boys had stopped what they were doing and they were all staring now. The one that she had just hit had his hand up gripping his shoulder a cruel glare mixed with a look of awe on his face.  
  
Eriol watched in amazement with the rest of the boys as she took a step back taking the stick away from the boys face and lowered it to her side like she had place a sword into it's sheath.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mr. Fijimiya yelled though he knew what had them all standing in awe. "after school you're not to dottal everyone I suggest you move along on your way home unless of course you don't have enough home work I can give you more." His eyes focused on the little girl she had dropped the stick to the ground and she was making her way to Eriol. Lan he noticed was still out cold on the ground a few feet away."  
  
He watched as the two people made their way away from the school at a fast pace. An amused smile curled at his lips and he looked down at Yamazaki who was still standing next to him.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, you go home too."  
  
Nodding at the teachers words Yamazaki took off at a near run.  
  
__________-  
  
Eriol looked at Ying Fa who was walking next to him. He would have a small bruise on his face tomorrow and that his knuckles would be sore, but she looked no worse for the wear and he was thankful for that. 'where had she learned to do that?'  
  
Ying Fa looked at the ground she knew that Eriol was watching her. Her eyes sifting she took in the boys appearance he looked ruffled and there was going to be a bruise on his cheek in the morning.  
  
"I am sorry Hiragizawa kun." She said seeing him smile at her words.  
  
"Hey don't be. It's no big deal." he watched as she looked away from him again as if thinking when she looked back at him again there was a determined glint in her eyes.  
  
"Can you.. can you teach me to do what you did today." She said referring to the fist fight.  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I am still working on my other stories so this one is still on a review basis so tell me what you think if you want more ^.^  
  
Silver Magiccraft-probably not as soon as you wanted but hey it's up hope you like  
  
Pheoniz Feather-::laughs:: flames huh. Well bring them on it's better then nothing.  
  
Midnight Yume-chan- ok me did  
  
Anderseon- ^.^  
  
Jazz-chan- 


	3. Brown?

Hi Hi  
  
I'm back I know I know this chapter has taken quite a while, But I have been working on my other stories to so I'm not really that bad. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed because they really do help me write. ::Hands them all cookies:: thank you very much . Heheh I love motivation ^.^ You probably want me to shut up so you can get to reading so I guess I will. For those of you reading The things I'd do for you there will be an update this weekend just thought you might want to know if you didn't then I'm sorry.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
"Did you hear that they are allowing a girl to attend school."  
  
"I heard about that. I can't believe that they're allowing it. Going to school is a privilege. Not even all the boys are allowed." A frown his features creasing into a frown as he looked at it wife who was sitting across the table from him to back hi up.  
  
"Yes and do you know who it is. It's the Tomeda girl."  
  
"You mean that, that little slip of a girl is going to school. Mr. Tomeda has some nerve thinking that he can send his daughter to that school. Women as supposed to stay home till they get sent to the board and even then not all young ladies are sent there."  
  
"I understand, speaking as a woman I think that is so vulgar."  
  
"It's not like she will last anyway a girl can't do the same things that a boy can."  
  
"I should think not." His wife replied hotly  
  
"She wont last long." The man said again but he wasn't sure if he was reassuring his wife or himself.  
  
____________-  
  
Mr. Tomeda looked up at the sound of the opening a few seconds later Ying Fa walked into the room with smile on her face. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile himself. "How was first day of school?"  
  
Her smile almost faltered as he asked that question. For a brief second she contemplated telling him about the fight that had happened after school but she didn't want to tell her father that there had already been trouble.  
  
"It was fun I am so glade that I have a chance to go." With a smile on her face she threw her arms around him. "Tank you so much for sending me."  
  
That was enough for him to see that smile on her face he was willing to do what ever it took to keep it there. She deserved as good of education as anyone, and he was going to make sure that she got it. "Why don't you tell me what you did at school today?" The smile on his own face only getting wider as her emerald eyes lit up with glee while she rushed on to tell him about her day.  
  
__________-  
  
When she walked into the room the next morning she was greeted by coldness she could hear the people talking among themselves completely ignoring her. Taking her seat from yesterday she took out her books and began reading, she was determined not to let them bother her.  
  
If they were going to be rude then they weren't worth her time. She would show them. Still it hurt to know that all the whispers around the room were about here. That was of course unless something major had happened over night that she didn't know about. Seeing as that was highly unlikely she knew that the mummers that were still going around the room were about her.  
  
"Good morning Ying Fa." Eriol said taking his seat next to her the murmuring around the room momentarily stopped at his entrance, but returned with full force once he took his seat.  
  
Yamazaki frowned today had to be the worst day of his life. When he had arrived this morning no one would talk to him, and the ones that did didn't have very nice things to say. He was the snitch, so what if it was true they shouldn't have been picking on the girl anyway. They just didn't have manors.  
  
Still it was making out to be a lonely day. Giving the teacher his full attention he tired to ignore the other people in the room. The cuff of his shirt was ripped a little and he played with a frayed edges. Maybe he shouldn't have went and told. Maybe he should have just thrown himself into the skirmish and tried to help that way. Not that it made much of a difference even if he had do it that way they would still consider him a trader he had sided with the girl over the rest of his class.  
  
Because of that he was now being treated like he was on the outside.  
  
________________-  
  
Eriol toted his over sized lunch outside at least out here they could escape the glaring eyes of their fellow students for a while. It would be good for Ying Fa, he could tell that their behavior was upsetting her even if she didn't say anything.  
  
"Wow are you hungry today Eriol?" the lunch box that sat on his lap was overflowing. She didn't know how it would be possible for the boy to eat the much. An image of him sitting there stuffing his mouth popped into her head and she tried not to laugh.  
  
"No some of it's for you?"  
  
"Really?" She was surprised to hear that, but none the less pleased because she knew that the only thing in her lunch would be white rice.  
  
"I wouldn't say it was, if it wasn't. My sister wants to meet you I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime and see her."  
  
"Sure I would love to. I'll ask my Dad tonight." At least she had one friend she thought as Eriol divided his lunch into some for each of them even, With a smile on her face she took a bite. Thinking that as long as she had Eriol then everything would be alright.  
  
_____________-  
  
A seven year old Syoran stared out the window listening as his teacher droned on and on about useless things that he already knew about. Why for once couldn't they talk about stuff that was happening right now instead of stuff that had happened forever and a day ago?  
  
"Master Li pay attention." His teacher scowled. Appearing a little to pleased with himself that he got to tell his young master what to do for once.  
  
"I am paying attention I don't have be looking at you to be paying attention you know." he snapped at the man that stood in front of him. It wasn't like the history of his country needed to have his full and undivided attention. It isn't like it was new and always changing History was history once you heard it that was it.  
  
"You know that they have allowed a girl to enter school in the town of Gleed?" He had been about to say that the girl probably paid more attention to her teachers then the young prince did. But the subject seamed to stroke the young princes attention. "What do you think about that?"  
  
"What do I think about it?" It was different hearing the teacher ask him for his opinion. "I think that it might be refreshing. She'll be able to hold conversation without sounding like a twit. Though I don't see the point of paying to have a girl educated it is virtually a waste after all she'll grow up and get married. Everything will go to waste."  
  
"Your quite right master Li." The teacher said surprised at the way the young boy had answered from the way that he acted during all of his other lessens he had drawn the conclusion that the prince didn't take anything serious. A cocky grin spread across the young mans face.  
  
"Of course I am. Did you think that it would be any other way?"  
  
_______________-  
  
"Mom I'm home and I brought a guest then." Eroil said walking into the house before looking behind him nodding to Ying Fa who was hovering in the frame of the door. Seeing that she was uncomfortable he reached out taking her hand before pulling her into the room.  
  
A middle aged woman with the same navy hair as Eriol walked into the room a warm smile on her face. "Ah you must be Ying Fa. I'm glade that you could come Eriol told me that you might have been coming over today."  
  
"I'm glade you would invite me over." Bowing slightly to show her respect to the older woman she smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo's out back I'll go tell her that you're back and that you brought you're friend with you. She's been looking forward to meeting you."  
  
A girl entered the room a few minutes later. She was a small girl with long soft black hair that had a sheen of almost purple to it that was unbound falling around her shoulders. She held herself well. Deep blue eyes were staring out at that reminded her of Eriol. Though Ying Fa was always used to feeling like a tom boy never did she feel more like one then when she was standing there next to Eriol's sister, with her long hair and her pretty lavender dress.  
  
"Tomoyo this is Ying Fa." Eriol said trying to break the tension that he felt in between the two girls that were standing there.  
  
Looking down at the old brown dress that she was wearing she felt out of place. What should it matter she should be allowed to wear what ever she wanted and she shouldn't be ashamed of it. Looking up she caught the other girl's eyes and smiled. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. Warmness closed over her hands and she felt herself being pulled gently forward.  
  
"You are so cute"  
  
Staring at the little girl with a smile on her face she was a little unnerved by the wide blue eyes that were boring into her. Her smile wavering she turned back to look at Eriol. Maybe he would offer some kind of aid. Though it didn't look like she was going to be getting any help from him because he was to busy laughing.  
  
Eriol took pity on his new friend. "Ah Tomoyo I think that your making our guest uncomfortable." He managed to say as his laugher died down.  
  
Her eyes shifting back to Tomoyo she thought that it would have been better if he had told her with a strait face instead of laughing.  
  
A look of alarm crossed the other girls, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable Ying Fa smiled again not knowing what she was supposed to say to the out burst. 'How were you supposed to act when someone sad that you were so cute? Did you just say thank you or maybe you look cute too?  
  
"Ahh. thank you?" her emerald eyes darted back and forth between the two siblings. That were both looking at her Eriol had this glint him his eyes like he expected her to say something more.  
  
"See even that expression. So Cute." Her eyes looked down over the clothes that she was wearing and she became aware once again of how drab her clothes looked compared to the other girls. It didn't matter dresses weren't something that she cared nothing for. The plainer the dress the better. If she could wear pants every day then she would, but she was already frowned upon for how she acted the last thing she needed was something else fo them to hold against her. So here she was in her well worn serviceable dress that was making Eriols sister look at her like she was insane.  
  
"I have the perfect dress for you why don't you come with me." Tomoyo said her eyes flashing and her voice filled with excitement.  
  
To tell the truth she was a little scared. No one had every really bothered to look at what she was wearing and even if they did they never said anything to her about it. "Ah I don't see what's wrong with what I wearing."  
  
"Oh but it's so." there was a tug on the front of her dress as Tomoyo pulled on it to hold it up her face clearly showing her disgust. There a brief pause as if the girl couldn't think of enough nasty words to describe the offending garment. "It's so brown."  
  
Eriol had to laugh his sister had hit one of her modes and Ying Fa was helplessly in her grasp. He could sympathize with her really he could but at the moment he was just so happy that it wasn't him that was in her clutches that all the could do was laugh.  
  
"Why don't you come with me Brown is not your color. Not that you don't look good in it, it's just that you would look so much better in something else. I'm thinking pink. After that I can do your hair." Before she could do anything she was being pulled from the room.  
  
Turning her head and looking over her shoulder she saw that Eriol was biting his lip to hold in his laughter. He was so going to be dead when she got back. That was if she ever survived his sister .  
  
She was pulled into the room and the girl was standing there with her back to the now closed door blocking her way out. She hadn't been scared yesterday in the middle of a fight, but the glint in Tomoyo's was positively frightening what was she going to do to her? Taking a deep breath her full attention still focused on the girl that was blocking the door she took an involuntary step back.  
  
"You don't have to look frightened I just said those things so that my brother wouldn't follow or else he would be standing here, and I would like to spend sometime with you away from my brother."  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't at the complete mercy of the girl blocking her way, she voiced her thoughts just to make sure. "So you not really going to do what you just said?"  
  
"Oh no brown really isn't your color and you do need to wear something else."  
  
"No."  
  
"No.. why not?"  
  
"I don't want to stand out. I stand out too much as it is."  
  
Understanding dawning on her only to be replaced with curiosity. "What's it like going to school with the boy's? I can already write and read my father taught me when he was teaching Eriol but I can't imagine going to school. Is it frightening?"  
  
"No I like going to school."  
  
"But why do you want to go to school?"  
  
"I want to be a member of the high guard to the Li Kingdom. And you have to go to school to even be considered."  
  
"But that's so. I don't know dangerous." This girl wanted to be a member of the High Guard to the Li Kingdom? That was something that was a dream, even to most boys. The Member's of the High guard would serve directly under the prince. "Eriol wants to do that too I'm sure that you two will make it." She said amazed at the girl's goal. She had to respect her. She sincerely hoped that she that she made it. "I wish you luck."  
  
Taking in the other girls expression she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she was in hr position. How would it be to jut sit back and wish someone luck?  
  
"Don't get that look on your face Ying Fa. I don't regret that I'm not going to school I have a different ambition then you that's all."  
  
Ying Fa frowned what could that be? She couldn't understand how could someone sit there and say that they had ambitions when they had settled themselves into the roll that had been laid out before them. "But how can you say that when you just sit back and settle?"  
  
"I do too have an ambition just because I am not going and doing something that is out of the ordinary doesn't mean that I don't have dreams. I want to honor my family in my own way. I hope to one day hold the honored position as one of the lady's in waiting to the princess of the Li Kingdom.  
  
Ying Fa stood there looking at the other little girl she felt stupid now who was she to have said such a thing? What Tomoyo said it was true she would be doing just as much of a service to her family. Bowing her head she couldn't look at the other little girl because she was ashamed of what she had done.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the little girls down cast expression a smile spreading across her own face. "You are so cute." She said closing the distance between them once again.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem why should you thank me?"  
  
"No thank you for setting me strait it was self centered of me to think that just because you were following convention that you didn't have a dream. And I am truly sorry for the way that I acted."  
  
"No. it's quite alright. I can see why you asked. I truly admire you for it too. You want something so bad that you can't even consider doing something else."  
  
"I guess that would be true. Your not really going to put me in a different dress are you?"  
  
"No I guess not. Though one day I will put you in a dress and not even you or your sense of duty will stop me. Plus all that I have are my own clothes. Up till now I've only made doll clothes but I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to make clothes for you." A evil glint entered the girls eyes as she looked at Ying Fa but at the same time she looked like she was looking far away. "I'll make you my living doll."  
  
___________-  
  
"I must be going my father expects me to be home."  
  
"I will walk you, after all it is getting dark."  
  
Eyeing the little boy she was reluctant to accept his offer after all the reason that he was offering was because he didn't want her to walk around in the dark by herself. "You better not say no. Even if you do then I'm going to follow you just to make sure that you get there."  
  
"Then I guess that you might as well walk me." Turning to the other occupants of the room she look at their mother who was standing there with Tomoyo at her side. "Thank you for letting me come over it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Bring her by sometime again Eriol." He woman said warmly giving Ying Fa all the while looking like she wanted to give their guest a hug before they left.  
  
"Yes do come by again." Tomoyo said as they walked out of the room.  
  
Ying Fa looked out of the corner of her eye Eriol never told her that was what he wanted to do. Then again she hadn't told him that was what she was planning on doing either. I just wont say anything. It wasn't like it was information that he needed to know about her. Just like it wasn't something that he needed to hold back from telling her it wasn't like he had a reason. It was a perfectly acceptable thing for a boy to do but it was something completely different for a girl to want. Telling Tomoyo had been one thing but telling Eriol was something different.  
  
"I hope that my sister didn't scare you. She can be like some times."  
  
"Oh no I love your sister she's nice."  
  
____________________-  
  
Yamazaki lowered his head to his desk before bringing his arms up to form a cushion. The first week went by just fine. It was alright that people could ignore him. He has plenty of other things to do. The second week was a little harder, now the third week was starting and it was terrible. He needed to talk to somebody, he needed someone to talk to him. It was almost lunch. He dreaded lunch more than any other time of the day. The students all had someone to talk to, and he had ate lunch by himself. Sitting there he looked to the right and left of him with weary eyes.  
  
What was wrong? So what he knew how to behave. What was their excuse? If they had manors then there wouldn't have been a problem. Looking down at his ink pot and paper he frowned. 'ink was originally edible it used to be made out of grapes but it sat on the students desks so long that it turned to wine and then students found it made them feel funny if they drank it. That's why they make ink different now." He smiled to himself at his thoughts. That's what three weeks had done to him. Three weeks and his brain had turned to mush he had to resort to telling little stories in his head to pass the time.  
  
Maybe I should go out side today. It would be better then just listening to what other people were saying. It should have blown over by now but the girls name was still being hissed by the other members of his class picking up the small bag that held his lunch he walked out the door sitting down under a tree.  
  
Ying Fa looked at the boy. She knew that he was in their class but why did he look so sad? Come to think of it she hadn't seen him talk to anyone in their class. More like they weren't talking to him. Looking at Eriol she rose to her feet making her way over to the other person.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Hello?' Was someone talking to him? Maybe you're just making up voices now. No that couldn't be it could it? Beside the stories your mushy brain is inventing other people now. Just great three weeks and I' already going crazy. Then again maybe someone really was talking to him. Turning in the direction of the voice he saw that the girl was standing there a few feet away from him her emerald eyes fixed on him. Realizing that he hadn't said hello he nodded before muttering a hello to her.  
  
Looking behind her he saw that Eriol had risen to his feet and was watching them like he was ready to rush in with his fist at any second. Hiragizawa had manors and he respected that.  
  
"Yamazaki Takaishi."  
  
Ying Fa looked at his out stretched hand. Before taking it in her own.  
  
"Tomeda Ying Fa want to come and eat lunch with us?" She asked feeling sorry for the other little boy. People hadn't been talking to him and he was all alone at least she had Eriol.  
  
"are you sure that you want me to eat with you." He asked giving her an opportunity to take it back if she wanted to.  
  
"See wouldn't ask if she didn't mean it." Eriol said his eyes narrowing a little at the boy who was standing in front of them. He searched his mind trying to remember anything about the boy. He didn't understand how Ying Fa could be so nice to the boy he was probably someone that talked a sniggered about her when she entered a room.  
  
Yamazaki shifted his attention to Eriol who was standing there watching him. There was a look of doubt on his face like he didn't think that he could trust him. Suits him if he was in Eriols position then he wouldn't trust himself either.  
  
"Thank you." Just two little words two words. So simple just those little words how was it possible that those little words could saw how he felt? They had no meaning really yet at the same time he couldn't think of any other words to say how he felt so instead he just looked up catching the girls eyes hoping that he could somehow express the emotions that he felt right now.  
  
Ying Fa was taken back by the look in the little boys eyes he looked like this meant so much to him. Shifting her gaze she saw that Eriol was glaring at him with a frown she nudged him in the side earning herself a glare from the dark haired boy.  
  
Seeing the tension Yamazaki frowned Ying Fa may have been willing to forgive and forget but it was obvious that Hiragizawa. There was tension in the air and he felt the urge to break it but what could he do? It was obvious that they didn't trust him.  
  
"Did you know that there was a king one time that made it punishable by death if a person refused to shake hands when they first met each other if they offered their hand to you in a sign of friend ship."  
  
"Really you had to shake hands with someone?"  
  
Yamazaki smiled a little it appeared that the girl was caught up in what he was saying.  
  
"Yes because it was considered an act of hostility to refuse the out stretched hand. It could be interrupted as an open challenge. The king not wanting a civil war to brake out among his people made it a law. So that anyone that was offered a hand in friendship or when meeting someone for the first time had to accept it."  
  
"And if you refused then.." Slowly she brought her hand to her neck her finger tracing a single finger across her neck making an off with your head motion. "That's so terrible I would think that something like that would have caused more trouble then it was actually worth."  
  
"It did.. that was why the king was beheaded just a few months after making the rule and that was only because he refused to follow his own rules. You see a peasant made their way into the court. Just when the guard were about to grab him he thrust his hand out to the king for a hand shake, without a downward glance the king turned away from the scruffy man. Then while he was being drug away the man started screaming that the king had broken one of his own rules in front of witnesses and by doing so was punishable by death." He didn't know if what he was saying was making any sense anymore but he couldn't stop the words that seamed to flow from his mouth. It appear that he couldn't keep his wild stories that had been popping in and out head for the past few days to himself. He had thought that talking to people would cure his little problem. He was obviously mistaken because they came just as easy now out loud as they came to him when he was sitting all alone.  
  
"Stop telling lies."  
  
Ying Fa turned her head to look between the two boy's lies? Finally her eyes settles on Yamazaki a slight frown tugging at her lips. "You mean that it's not true?" he didn't answer only smiled with a goofy grin. "We'll that's alright we can still eat together. If you want to that is." With that she turned and started walking back to where they had been sitting before. Eriol at her side.  
  
Eriol didn't understand her. Looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but ask the question that had been on his mind. "Everybody has been so mean to you why be nice to this guy? He probably just talks about you behind your back too."  
  
"Because haven't you noticed no one talks to him, he's always alone."  
  
His eyebrows knitting together as he thought he tried to remember if he's ever seen the other boy talking to someone. No, she was right he couldn't bring up a single memory of seeing someone talking to the boy. Turning he looked over his shoulder to see that Yamazaki was still standing there looking after them his shoulders slumped a little like he was admitting defeat. "Are you coming or not."  
  
'Are you coming or not' the words caused a smile to break out on his face as he shuffled toward them. Walking he followed behind Ying Fa when a hand closed over his upper arm pulling him to stop.  
  
"Look if I find out that this is all a set up and you do anything to hurt her then I'll beat you so bad that you'll wish you we're dead. Do you understand me?" he looked at the other boy a few seconds waiting to see if her broke down telling him that everything was a ploy but he didn't. Instead he only stood there staring at him with wide eyes. "Ok, if that's the case why don't you tell me why people aren't talking to you?"  
  
Yamazaki wanted to look away what was he going to do tell them that he was a snitch? He wasn't really he just hadn't want to see the girl get hurt. But right now he didn't want to get called a tattle tale and told to leave them alone.  
  
There was a moment of discomfort. Judging by how the boy went ridged Eriol assumed that he was right.  
  
"I told." pausing he frowned looking down at the ground between the two of them for a few seconds before looking back up. "I was the one that told Mr. Fujimiya." Gulping he waited to hear the other boy call him names and tell him that he didn't want to hang around someone that would run and tell the teacher on him but instead a wide smile cracked across his face.  
  
"Really that's it? I approve. Well come on then Ying Fa's waiting."  
  
Ying Fa looked up as the two boys had approached. A smile on her face she nodded as Yamazaki sat down.  
  
It was odd really he didn't quite understand it people were being so mean to Ying Fa yet she appeared to be un phased by their comments because she was laughing and joking around. I wonder if I would be able to handle it if I was put in the same situation. Almost laughing he knew that he wouldn't after only three weeks he was losing his mind and making up stories. Nope she was something special. With out thinking his mouth started moving and heaven only knew what was going to come out of it.  
  
"You know you remind me of a princess. I mean what one would act like if I actually knew one that is"  
  
Eriol stopped laughing turning his full attention on the new member of the group. Knowing by the expression on Yamazaki's face that he was dead serious about what he had just said. Shifting his gaze back to Ying Fa he smiled. "You know I think you're right."  
  
Well that's all for now tell me what you think ^.^ 


End file.
